Scène 14 de l'Acte IV Re-écrite pour Scorbus
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Act Four: Scene 14 Re-Write for Scorbus" de Rainystreetlights ATTENTION : Contient des spoilers de L'Enfant maudit !


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée_ _ **JK. Rowling**_ _qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création. L'histoire m'appartient pas non plus puisque ce n'est qu'une traduction d'un texte de_ _ **Rainystreetlights**_ _._

Comme promis, voici la traduction de la MERVEILLEUSE réécriture de la (horriblement catastrophique) scène 14 de l'acte IV de l'Enfant maudit. Cette fiction s'adresse à tous ceux qui ont été frustrés par cette scène. Je ne vous en dis pas plus parce que je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir mais vraiment, elle est magnifique. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Rainystreetlights de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire. C'est un immense honneur et une grande joie et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller lire ses fictions, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

oOoOoOoO

Résumé de l'auteur :

« ATTENTION : CONTIENT DES SPOILERS DE L'ENFANT MAUDIT

J'ai trouvé que l'originale scène 14 de l'acte IV était très molle en comparaison à ce que j'attendais de la relation entre Albus et Scorpius. Dans mon idée de la pièce, ils finissent ensemble à la fin, en raison notamment des nombreux parallèles entre eux et Ron/Hermione et Severus/Lily. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cette réécriture.

Je l'ai écriture comme une expérience marrante. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais changer la fin pour que Scorbus devienne canon sans changer le principal sujet de la pièce elle-même. J'ai basé ma scène sur les véritables répliques de la scène originale y mêlant des répliques complètement canon. Cependant, j'ai rendu la scène beaucoup plus théâtrale car il me semble que c'était nécessaire pour la trame.

Je l'ai écrite principalement pour moi-même. C'est complètement PG (NdT : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie donc si quelqu'un le sait…) et il faut la lire comm est elle était à la place de l'originale scène 14 de l'acte IV. »

oOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoO

 _ALBUS et SCORPIUS courent dans un couloir. ALBUS a un air à la fois ahuri et excité. SCORPIUS, lui, semble malade._

ALBUS : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça.

SCORPIUS : Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus.

ALBUS : Rose t'a demandé si tu voulais t'asseoir avec elle au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et tu as…

SCORPIUS _(mortifié)_ : … dit « non ». Je sais, Albus, ne me fais pas revivre ce moment.

ALBUS : C'était extraordinaire, Scorpius ! Ta tête ! Pourquoi diable as-tu dit non ? Ça aurait pu vous mener « au mariage », ou quel que soit le truc dont tu veux absolument me parler quand j'essaie de dormir.

SCORPIUS gémitet ils montent lentement un escalier qui disparaît dans les coulisses à droite de la scène.

ALBUS : Laisse-moi deviner. Après tes escapades dans le temps, tu espères toujours aller au « Bal du sang » avec Polly Chapman, Monsieur Scorpion Roi ?

 _Ils s'arrêtent au milieu de l'escalier, ALBUS se trouve une marche au-dessus de SCORPIUS, ce qui les place à la même hauteur._

SCORPIUS : Suite à mes « escapades » comme tu dis, et je préférerais que tu n'en parles plus comme ça, c'était vraiment horrible j'ai réalisé, à vrai dire, quelque chose de très important.

ALBUS : Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

SCORPIUS : Ironiquement, c'est en utilisant un retournement de temps que j'ai réalisé qu'on a qu'une vie, tu vois ? Il faut faire ce qui est bien pour soi, pas ce qu'on attend de nous. Aussi charmante que soit ta cousine… Je crois que je forçais un peu.

ALBUS _(apparté)_ : Euphémisme du siècle.

SCORPIUS _(l'ignorant)_ : Oui, si j'étais allé m'asseoir avec elle, ça aurait pu mener quelque part et la prise de risques est… relativement drôle. _(Il regarde ALBUS d'un air entendu.)_ Mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'apprécie ce que j'ai dans le présent et pas un quelconque futur possible. Je pensais qu'avoir un béguin pour elle serait une bonne chose, mais on ne choisit pas ce genre de choses, ça doit être euh… naturel… et tout ça quoi…

 _Un silence embarrassant s'installe et SCORPIUS tente de se faire tout petit_

ALBUS : Ok…

SCORPIUS _(avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme)_ : Enfin bref, j'ai bien trop de devoirs pour m'intéresser à un truc comme les filles ! J'imagine que ce serait pareil pour toi si tu n'avais pas flashé sur le regard ténébreux de la prof de potions.

ALBUS : Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes plus âgées, Scorpius. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, Delphi et moi, on était…

SCORPIUS _(en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts)_ : « Juste potes », bien sûr.

ALBUS : Arrête avec les imitations, je suis sérieux.

SCORPIUS : _(sarcastiquement)_ Ok, Célestina Moldubec, on va dire que je te crois. On va voir le match de Quidditch ? Serpentard joue contre Poufsouffle ! Il paraît que ça va être un grand match.

ALBUS : Je croyais qu'on détestait le Quidditch ?

SCORPUIS : Les gens peuvent changer. D'ailleurs, je me suis entraîné. Je pense que je vais pouvoir intégrer l'équipe, peut-être.

 _(ALBUS rit)_

SCORPIUS : Je peux rêver, non ? Allez, viens.

ALBUS : J'peux pas. Mon père s'est arrangé pour venir me voir.

SCORPIUS : Il prend du temps libre sur son travail au Ministère ?

ALBUS : Il veut qu'on aille se promener _(ils font tous les deux une grimace)_ , il a un truc à me montrer… à me dire… un truc du genre.

SCORPIUS _(doucement)_ : Une promenade ?

ALBUS : Je sais. Je pense que c'est une idée pour « resserrer les liens » ou un truc milieux dans ce genre qui me donne envie de vomir. Mais, quand même, je crois que je vais y aller. Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle… et rouge. Pâle et rouge à la f…

 _SCORPIUS s'avance et serre ALBUS contre lui._

ALBUS : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on avait décidé qu'on ne se faisait pas de câlins.

SCORPIUS : J'étais pas sûr. Peut-être qu'on devrait. Maintenant que j'ai cette nouvelle version de nous deux.. dans ma tête.

ALBUS : Nouvelle… version de nous ?

 _ALBUS et SCORPIUS se séparent._

SCORPIUS : Je veux dire… Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire… _(en bégayant)_ les voyages dans le temps et… parce que, tu sais… on est les « originaux », c'est un nouveau départ… Et puis tu parlais de ton père, et ça avait l'air difficile, et j'ai soudain été SUBMERGE par ce besoin et, euh…*

 _Il y a un silence gêné et SCORPIUS et ALBUS se regardent_

SCORPIUS : Tu sais, peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas se faire de câlins, c'était une idée stupide. Je veux dire, tu dois d'abord vérifier auprès de ta vieille retraitée de petite-amie si ça ne pose pas de problème d'enlacer ton meilleur a…

 _ALBUS se penche brusquement et embrasse SCORPIUS sur la joue. ALBUS recule et sourit alors que SCORPIUS semble sur le point de défaillir._

ALBUS : Je te vois au dîner.

 _ALBUS sort._

SCORPIUS : _(avec la voix brisée)_ Ok, oui, cool, super, salut. Je te garderai une place !

ALBUS : _(depuis les coulisses)_ Ça ne sera bizarre que si tu fais en sorte que ça le soit.

SCORPIUS : _(lui criant)_ Bien reçu et entièrement compris !

oOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoO

* Ma traduction ne me satisfait pas, je pense qu'elle n'est pas exacte, donc si vous avez des corrections à faire ou des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
